minecraftmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clay Soldiers
Clay Soldiers is an extremely popular mod that lets you spawn soldiers with different colors made out of Clay and Soul Sand and let them battle. Color them with dyes! Put the clay soldiers (e.g. Blue and Orange) and watch the mayhem unfold! Don't forget to give your soldiers weapons... or even armor... or fashionable clothes... or even some FOOD like CLAY COOKIES? To create a clay cookie put a Sugar and Clay next to each other. There are more than 1,000 videos involving Clay Soldiers. To give something to a clay soldier, get something and press Q. They won't take anything you give them just yet! What clay soldiers can pick up * Any Type of Food (except Cake) = Heals a Clay Soldier after a battle! They don't accept cake because it's too heavy for them. * Golden Melon = Lets Clay Soldiers heal others! * Stick = Used as a fighting weapon. After 15 hits it breaks. * Bone = Only kings can use it! Breaks after 30 hits and is same as stick. * Blaze Rod = Same as stick except it burns soldiers instead of killing them! Probably the best one available. * Blaze Powder = Makes the Blaze Rods better weapon! * Gold Ingot (formerly Gold Nugget) = Claim a clay soldier king king only per team * Diamond Gem = Turns soldiers into SUPER SOLDIERS! Makes them hit x2 better then normal and makes them more harder to kill. * Ender Pearl = You shouldn't use it, especially on SUPER SOLDIERS. Ender Pearl makes them corrupt and attack their own side! * Redstone Dust = Gives them blinding power! They will blind enemies using the dust and enemy won't be able to see anything for a while and will just move around, not knowing where he is. * Slimeball = Gives them glueing power. They will "slime" (glue) other enemies and they won't be able to move for a while! * Gravel = If you give them gravel they will throw rocks on enemies... and there is NO HELP! * ... Or is there? - Bowl = Protects your soldiers from being attacked by gravel. Heh. * Clay Cookie = Snack time for the winner! Give them some snacks when they win. * Iron Block = Gives a shield to your soldiers. * Glass Block = One glass block is enough to give your soldiers some goggles!!! Throw an glass block and all soldiers will cut a part of glass to make themselves glasses! * Lily Pad = Soldiers will make them Lily Pants! Lily Pants will make your soldiers float on water instead of going to the bottom! It is also nice to have their little clay butts covered. Trivia * Black brawlers used to attack their own kind but don't anymore. * White Soldiers were peaceful before but aren't anymore. * Magenta soldiers look nice when in Snow Biomes. * With blue soldiers you can pretend and make Smurfs Village instead of fighting! * Make your battledome tall or otherwise soldiers will climb over it (at least 2 blocks tall).